The Living Years
The Living Years by Mike & The Mechanics is featured in Special Education the ninth episode of Season Two. It is sung by The Hipsters, an elderly Glee Club from Warren Township. They are still in school in order to get their high school diplomas. The Hipsters placed at Sectionals, but failed to make it to Regionals by placing third. The New Directions and the Warblers tied for first. Lyrics The Hipsters: Uh, uh, uh, uuhh, uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh The Hipsters Woman: Every generation blames the one before And all of their frustrations come beating on your door I know that I'm a prisoner to all my Father held so dear I know that I'm a hostage to all his hopes and fears I just wish I could have told him in the living years The Hipsters Man: Oh, Crumpled bits of paper (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) Filled with imperfect thoughts (The Hipsters: Uh, uh, uuuuhhhh) Stilted conversations I'm afraid that's all we've got (The Hipsters: Uh, uh, uuuuhhhh) You say you just don't see it He says it's perfect sense You just can't get agreement In this present tense We all talk a different language Talkin' in defense The Hipsters (The Hipsters Man): Say it loud (Say it loud) say it clear (Ooh say it clear) You can listen (As well as you hear) as well as you hear It's too late (It's too late) when we die (Ooh-oh we die) To admit (We don't see eye to eye) we don't see eye to eye The Hipsters Woman 2: So we open up a quarrel (The Hipsters: Open up a quarrel) Between the present and the past (The Hipsters: Present and the past) We only sacrifice the future (The Hipsters: Oohh-oh) It's the bitterness that lasts So Don't yield to the fortunes (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) You sometimes see as fate (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) It may have a new perspective (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) On a different date (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) And if you don't give up, and don't give in you may just be O.K. The Hipsters (The Hipsters Woman 2): (Say it, say it loud) Say it loud (Yeah) say it clear (Ooh say it clear; say it clear) You can listen as well as you hear (As well as you hear; yeah-yeah-yeah!) It's too late when we die (When we die) To admit we don't (Oooohh yeah) see eye to eye (Yeah, yeah) The Hipsters Woman: I wasn't there that morning (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) When my Father passed away (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) I didn't get to tell him (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) All the things I had to say I think I caught his spirit (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) Later that same year (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) I'm sure I heard his echo (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) In my baby's new born tears (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) I just wish I could have told him in the living years (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) The Hipsters (The Hipsters Woman 2): Say it, say it, say it loud Say it loud, say it clear, oh-oh say it clear (Say it, say it, say it) (You can listen as well as you hear) You can listen as well as you hear (Hey, you gotta real life it's too late) It's too late (It's just too late) when we die (It's just too late when we die) To admit (We don't see eye to eye) we don't see eye to eye Say it loud, (C'mon say it) say it loud, say it clear, oh-oh say it clear (Say it clear; say it clear) Say it loud (Say it, say it, say it) say it loud, say it clear, Say it loud (C'mon say it, say it, say it, say it) say it clear (Say it) Trivia *This is the third longest song on Glee (5:35). The first being Bohemian Rhapsody (5:56) and the second is At the Ballet ''(5:41). *One of the women within the club is the mother of ''Glee choreographer, Zach Woodlee. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m07s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m19s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m11s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m14s46.png tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Videos ﻿ Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two